1. Technical Field
This invention provides a randomly selecting numbers device for a plurality of different types of games of chance and racing, including, but not limited, to 11 different games, which the selection of numbers for 2 types of games can be simultaneously made.
Randomly selecting numbers devices for games of chance have been known for years, mostly for selecting 6 numbers or less from sets of 10 numbers or larger sets, such as: 0 -9; 1-36; 1-40 and 1-49. For example, the players of the game Pick 3 select 3 numbers out of 10 consecutive numbers 0-9, and the players of the Lottery games in the States of Florida and California select exactly 6 numbers out of the range 1-49.
Thus, due to the growth of public interest in games of chance, states and countries play different types of games of chance with different ranges of numbers, in addition to the existing games such as the Keno and the Roulette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disadvantage of the existing devices for randomly selecting numbers is that each device can be use normally for one specific type of game with a specific range of numbers. Examples of this are disclosed in Chaput, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,775; Gamble, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,887; Messina, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,278 and Dirks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,630.
The present invention presented herein provides a single changeable device, hand held and extremely light, for randomly selecting numbers for a plurality of different types of games of chance and racing with different types of ranges of numbers, including, but not limited, to the following: Keno; Roulette; Pick 3; Pick 4; Horse Racing; Dog Racing and several types of the Lottery game with the following ranges of numbers: 1-36; 1-40; 1-49; 1-54 and 1-80.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a hand held device for randomly selecting numbers for a plurality of different types of games of chance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that may be used for simultaneously selecting a plurality of sets of numbers from a plurality of larger sets of numbers.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device that may be used for selecting a small set of elements from a larger sets of elements.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a device that may be used to select a single element from a plurality of elements.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device that may be used to select a small set of numbers from a larger set of numbers.
It is another object of this invention to provide a small and easily hand held device, easily carried and extremely light weight.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that is easy to operate and fast to select numbers within few seconds.
Further objects of this invention, along with the above described objects and advantages, will become more apparent by reading the following description and drawings.